FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2014
by creppylover
Summary: FELIZ AÑOL NUEVO ATRASADO A TODOS JEJEJE :DDD,los grojband mas los newmans,trina nick,mina y mis OC celebran el año nuevo.


**ya se que año nuevo ya paso,y ya es febrero,pero esta historia la tenia escrita hace mucho,bueno,la escribí en año nuevo,pero en ese entonces no tenia fanfiction,así que aquí se los dejo y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO SUPER HIPER MEGA ARCHI RENCONTRA ATRASADO :DDD.**

Happy New Year 2014

••En el garaje de Corey••

4:18 p.m

Se ve a Corey sentado en el sillón esperando a los demás.

-¡COREY!,¿¡AGARRASTE MI CARGADOR!?-

El grito de Trina se escucha por toda la casa.

-¡NO!-

-¿¡ENTONCES DONDE ESTA!?-

-¿¡Y YO QUE VOY A SABER!?-

-¡ARGH!-

Trina abre la puerta de su cuarto y baja las escaleras y va hacia su hermano.

-escucha,tengo unos propósitos que cumplir hoy,así que seré buena contigo por el resto del día-

-pues no parece-

-ignorare eso,¿qué haces aquí?-

-esperando a los demás para decorar el garaje para año nuevo-

-pero sólo serían 4-

-también invitamos a Maddie,Martín,Clare,Carl,Fran,Luis,Fionna,Yoyo,Izzy,Marco,Carlo,Nick,Mina,Chris,Roy,Mack,Mel y los NewMans-

-¿creí que odiaban a los NewMans?-

-bueno,nuestras bandas hicieron una propuesta de que nos llevaríamos bien hoy-

-oh,que bien…-

…

…  
…

-esto es raro-

Dice Corey

-seh-

…

…

~Ding~Dong~

-y ahí están-

Corey abre la puerta del garaje y se encuentra a todos sus amigos,a los NewMans y a Mina,Chris y Nick-

-¡chicos!-

-¡Corey!-

-pasen,¡es hora de preparar esta fiesta!-

TIME FOR PREPARE THE PARTY

Todos estaban haciendo un trabajo según sus cualidades.

Corey estaba guiando a cada uno que cosa va en cada cosa.

Laney estaba preparando la comida junto a Lenny y Chris.

Kin y Kon estaban inflando los globos,Kin le pasaba los globos a Kon y el eructaba dentro de ellos inflandolos.

Kim,Konnie,Mack,Carrie,Mel,Fionna y Izzy,fueron a comprar algunas cosas.

Trina y Mina preparaban algunos vestidos y cosas así para las chicas.

Carlo y Marco preparaban algunos efectos especiales en una máquina que ellos estaban construyendo.

Maddie y Martín ponían 12 uvas en unas copas y preparaban el ponche.

Clare colgaba las guirnaldas y algunas luces mientras volaba,Carl preparaba la bola de disco para que hiciera algo espectacular al final.

Roy y Nick preparaban los trajes y cosas así para los hombres.

Los demás Limpiaban el lugar y acomodaban las cosas para que este más amplió.

••horas después••

7:08 p.m

-buen trabajo chicos,luce genial-

Dice Corey viendo el garaje,(imaginenselo como quieran)

-¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?-

Pregunta Maddie.

-la pregunta es,¿ahora qué van a usar?-

Dicen Trina y Nick al mismo tiempo en las escaleras.

-las chicas vengan conmigo y los chicos con Nick-

Dice Trina aplaudiendo.

-¿porqué esta actuando tan bien?-

Pregunta Laney.

-¡es mi propósito del año!,ahora por favor,vengan ^^-

Las chicas suben las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Trina y ella cierra la puerta.

-síganme chicos,Nick Mallory les hará ver como unos galanes-

Los chicos siguen a Nick adentro de la casa.

••horas después••

10:50

Los chicos ya estaban abajo en la cochera esperando a que bajarán las chicas.

-¿porqué tardan tanto?-

Pregunta ya harto Martín.

-son chicas,obvio se van a tardar-

Le dice Yoyo.

Corey llevaba una camiseta negra de manga larga a botones arremangada,un pantalón gris verdoso,zapatos negros y no tenía su gorra puesta.

Lenny llevaba una camiseta blanca arremangada y abotonada,unos pantalones de mesclilla y tenis rojos.

Kin y Kon llevaban el mismo atuendo,una camiseta roja de cuello de tortuga,un pants de mesclilla y unos tenis grises.

Carl llevaba una camiseta de manga larga medio abierta color Aqua,unos pants de mesclilla un zapato azul y otro verde.

Marín llevaba una camiseta de manga larga abotonada color celeste a cuadros cafés,pantalones de mesclilla y zapatos cafés,además no tenía sus lentes puestos.

Luis llevaba una camiseta de manga corta color naranja oscuro,shorts de mesclilla y tenis rojos.

Yoyo llevaba una camiseta de cuello de tortuga color gris,pantalón negro,botas negras y una chaqueta de cuero.

Nick llevaba un smoking(el sólo quiso verse galán y no fiestero)

Fran llevaba una camiseta morada,un pants de mesclilla y unos tenis lila.

Marko y Karlo llevaban una camiseta verde abotonada,shorts de mesclilla y unos tenis verdes.

Roy llevaba una camiseta a botones celeste,unos pantalones negros y unos converses azul rayo.

Chris llevaba una camiseta color negro,unos pantalones de mesclilla y unos tenis rojos.

-¡chicos!,¿¡listos para que sus ojos se abran como platos!?-

El grito de Trina se escucho por todo el garaje.

-¡sólo salgan!-

Les gritan Karlo y Marko al mismo tiempo.

La puerta del cuarto de trina se abre mostrando a las chicas,los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos y sus bocas se abrieron y calleron hasta el suelo.

Las chicas estaban muy hermosas,la verdad,bastante hermosas.

Trina llevaba un hermoso y largo vestido straple de color rosa con algunos brillos,su pelo estaba liso y no tenía su diadema,llevaba un poco de gloss y sus uñas pintadas de un rosa neón,y unos tacones plateados.

Mina llevaba un vestido verde aqua con a con una cinta color verde amarrada a su cintura,unos tacones plateados,llevaba pupilentes y su pelo llevaba algunos churros.

Clare llevaba un vestido de tirantes color morado oscuro,unos tacones negros y unos guantes negros,su pelo estaba en su típica cola de caballo pero esta estaba más lisa y brillante.

Maddie llevaba una blusa gris de manga larga con el símbolo de una cruz negra,una falda negra con un cinturón negro con brillos,mallas negras y unas botas negras de cuero,su pelo estaba suelto con una trenza al lado.

Konnie llevaba un vestido de manga larga color negro que le llegaba a las rodillas y dejaba en vista sus hombros,unas mallas negras y botas negras,llevaba lápiz labial rojo,no tenía su banda a y su pelo estaba atada a una cebolla.

Kim llevaba un vestido rosa con las mangas de los hombros transparentes,unas chanclas con tacón plateadas,llevaba su pelo atada a una cola de caballo,llevaba pupilentes y lápiz labial rosa.

Mack llevaba una blusa amarilla de manga larga dejando en vista sus hombros y codos,una falda negra,mallas amarillas que le llegaban a las rodillas y unas chanclas doradas con tacón,además su pelo estaba más liso y llevaba una diadema negra.

Fionna llevaba lo mismo que Mack sólo que lo amarillo era celeste.

Izzy llevaba una blusa blanca a botones algo falda rosa con brillo y unas botas vaqueras,además su pelo estaba liso.

Mel llevaba un vestido negro con la parte de arriba color plateado,una cinta plateada alrededor de su cintura,unos zapatos negros,y su pelo estaba más liso y no llevaba su típico moño rojo.

Carrie llevaba un vestido largó a tirantes de color negro mostrando un poco su espalda,no llevaba su gorro,tenía un poco de glos y unas pulseras plateadas y unos tacones plateados.

Laney llevaba un vestido negro largó,una cinta alrededor de su cintura color verde terminando en un moño,unos zapatos negros,llevaba su pelo atado a una cebolla y lo sostenía un listón verde que sostenía varios mitos pequeños.

-WOOW-

Dijeron todos los chicos al unísono mientras veían bajar a las chicas.

-no se queden ahí mirando,¡qué comienza la fiesta!-

Gritan Fionna y Mack al unísono y todos comienzan a gritar de la emoción.

••horas después••

11:35

Mel se encontraba en la mesa de comidas tomando algunos Sandwiches pero luego Karlo y Marko se ponen a lado de ella.

-~Hoooola~-

Dicen al unísono los gemelos.

-¿qué es lo que quieren ahora?-

-¿a quien eliges para bailar a el o a mi?-

Dice Karlo apuntandose a el y a su hermano.

-a ver…yo eligió a…ninguno,ahora déjenme en paz-

-no,hasta que eliges bien-

Dicen al unísono.

Mel se empieza a enojar pero luego se le ocurre algo.

-¡miren un dinosaurio del futuro!-

Apunta a un lado.

-¿¡donde!?-

Los 2 voltean y en ese instante Mel sale corriendo de ahí.

11:39

-¿y cuales son sus propósitos para año nuevo?-

Pregunta Roy a Luis,Fran,Mack,Fionna y Izzy.

-yo me propuse a no comer más sandwiches en el baño-

Dice Izzy a lo que los demás se le quedan viendo extrañados.

-yo me propuse a dejar de hablar en tercera persona-

Dice Fionna cruzada de brazos y sonriendo.

-yo me propuse a no contar nada de mi hermano-

Dice Mack

-pues yo me propuse a conseguir un beso de Maddie-

Dice Luis seguro de si mismo

-suerte con eso hermano-

Dice Roy rodando los ojos

-yo no hice ningún propósito-

Dice Fran.

-¿porqué no?-

Pregunta Mack

-al final nadie cumple sus propósitos-

-¡porfin!,¡alguien que me entiende!-

Dice Maddie saliendo de quien sabe donde.

-¿verdad qué si?,digo,¿porqué la gente hace propósito si no los va a cumplir?-

-lo se,eso es tan estúpido-

-lo mismo digo Mad-Mad-

Ambos se ríen poniendo algo celoso a Luis.

11:40

-te ves muy hermosa cari-

Dice Carl a Konnie

-gracias Carl,tu también te ves muy guapo-

-¿verdad qué si XD?,¿apocó no soy todo un galán?-

-lo que tu digas amor-

Konnie rueda los ojos

11:45

-Lanes…te ves…muy hermosa-

-g-gracias Core…t-tu también te ves muy hermoso-

-no más que tu Lanes-

-C-Core-

Laney se sonroja al extremo y lo empuja suavemente.

-hola Kin-

Saluda Kim atrás de Kin haciendo que este tiré su bandeja de comida

-¿¡Kim!?,…eh …hola…¿c-como estas?,hoy te ves hermosa…digo,no es como todo los días no te vieras hermosa…digo no es que piense que eres hermosa,pero lo eres,es decir…-

Antes de que Kin dijera algo más Kim pone su dedo en sus labios

-shh,esta canción me gusta,¿quieres bailar?-

-no,es decir si,es decir no puedo bailar,es decir si puedo pero no se …es decir…mejor vamos-

Kin y Kim van al medio del garaje y empiezan a bailar junto a los demás.

11:50

-se ven hermosas hoy chicas-

Dice Chris a Trina y a Mina.

-gracias Chris-

Dicen al unísono

-Nick Mallory piensa que se ven muy bellas-

-hehehe…g-gracias-

Dicen las 2 sonrojadas y embobadas haciendo que Chris se enoje un poco.

-¡escuchen todos!,¡ya falta poco para año nuevo!-

Grita Kon y todos se reúnen en el medio del garaje.

11:59

Malo y Karlo enciende la bola de disco para que tenga la cuenta regresiva

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Todos comienzan a abrasarse y gritar de la emoción.

La bola de disco explota y disparse varios globos fosforescentes pequeños y serpentinas.

¡Y aquí están los besos y abrazos!:

Corey besa a Laney y la toma por la cintura.

Carrie toma a Lenny del collarín de su camisa y lo besa.

Nick toma el mentón de Mina y la besa.

Trina le da un beso en el cachete a Kon y otro a Chris.

Carl y Konnie se besan al mismo tiempo.

Kim le da un beso en el cachete a Kin.

Mack toma a Roy del cachete y lo besa en los labios.

Maddie le da un beso en el cachete a Luis.

Kon y Clare se besan.

Fran le da una brazo a Maddie y ella también.

Martín va a hacia su hermana y la abraza …o más bien dicho la estruja.

Mel se rinde y le da un beso en la mejilla a los gemelos poniéndolos atontados.

Fionna le da un beso a la mejilla a Yoyo y luego va hacia Izzy y la besa.

Al terminar los besos los abrazos y los felices años nuevos,Corey se sube al escenario llamando la atención de todos.

-chicos,sólo quiero decirles que gracias a todos por venir-

Una luz lo ilumina.

-ojalá todos las hayan pasado muy bien,quiero desearles un gran año nuevo,ustedes son como mi familia,y eso es bueno,ustedes son las mejores personas que eh conocido,Trina,aunque siempre peleamos…te quiero mucho hermana,NewMans,aunque siempre estemos compitiendo y peleando por ver quien es el mejor,debo decirles que no son tan malos como creíamos,en esta fiesta eh notado que son buenas personas,hasta tu Carrie,tu no eres como yo creía,ahora creo,que eres una buena persona,amable,honesta,divertida y linda-

Carrie se sonroja al extremo por esas palabras incluso hasta humo le sale de su cabeza.

-Kim y Konnie,ustedes son unas chicas muy dulces y divertidas,ustedes siempre  
hacen algo para que la gente no se sienta tan mal,Lenny,tu eres un gran chico,quisiera decir más cosas sobre ustedes,pero no puedo,también quisiera decir mas cosas sobre todos ustedes, amigos,pero son tantas cosas buenas que no puedo decirlo.-

Muchas de las chicas estaban llorando por las palabras que decía Corey.

-sólo tengo algo que decir,Kin,Kon,ustedes son los mejores amigos que un chico puede tener,ustedes siempre me han acompañado y apoyado en las locas aventuras que hago desde que era pequeño,ustedes son los chicos más divertidos que eh conocido,y los quiero-

Kin y Kon se abrazan y sus ojos se humedecen pero sonríen.

-Lanes,tu eres la chica más divertida,hermosa,lista,sabes tocar diversos instrumentos y aunque mis ideas siempre eran algo …tontas y peligrosas,aún así,tu siempre me apoyabas y me alentabas a eso,Lanes,yo te amo,y mucho,nunca jamás dudes de eso-

Todos aplauden y Corey baja del escenario y abraza a sus amigos y al terminar el abrazo besa a Laney.

-bueno,¡Gracias a todos por venir y tengan un feliz año nuevo!-

Corey cierra la puerta de su cochera.

**FIN**

**a¡,casi se me olvidaba,en el proximo fic,solo les pondre como y quienes son mis OC,porque en este fic aprecen todo ellos XDDD,ojala no les moleste que ponga OC,y quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado reviwes,los Amo a ustedes tmb,asi que,tengan un consejo mio por el año nuevo atrasado XD**

**ALÉGRENSE Y NUNCA DEJEN DE DESEAR,SONRÍAN,NO IMPORTA QUE :D**


End file.
